


Revenge

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated Version. Electrician Benson has it out with Captain Crane after his friend Clark is killed after the Captain order's the hatch to be closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

For 16 years with a man that has so much guilt within himself, and needs to finally revenge his victim, so that he can become finally free of his demons, along with the Captain being responsible for the death of his buddy crewman Clark.

When the Seaview was hit with a tidal wave causing damage to the lower levels flooding and killing Clark after he ordered to close off the hatch.

Electrician Benson had been serving on board the submarine for almost 16 years, and there was no way after Captain Crane was going to let the ship go down.

Everyone else was fine including Commander Rose Marie Crane, she was asleep when the klaxons had gone off, while her husband and Admiral Nelson were in the Control Room, when they had gotten the word from sonar that a massive tidal wave caused by a under water quake.

Patterson having to be on sonar, when he hollered with his findings, Lee Crane as with the Admiral came running over, since they were both working late going over the recent reports of tremors in the area of the Greenland sector some 150 miles south of the nuclear defense grid.

"Sir, the tidal wave will reach us in exactly 20 seconds.", Lee Crane picked up the mike."Attention all hands brace for impact in 15 seconds, a tidal wave is approaching."

Everyone in the Control Room braced themselves for the assault, and before they knew it, the Seaview was rocked about like a toy knocking everyone to the floor including Lee Crane feeling the impact hitting his lower part of the back, he was able to get up to continue on despite the pain.

Admiral Nelson was able to get up himself while surveying the Control Room.

Down on the lower levels the bulk head gave way from frames 54 to 62, as several crew members including Clark were trying to get out of the level by climbing up the hatch, but the damage was done when the steam pipe broke hitting Clark.

When the Captain arrived at the hatch way, he ordered Benson to close the hatch before it was too late. "Sir!, Clark is down their." Pointing to the hatch filling up with water. With a sharpness in his order, he reported his order with the both of them soap and wet. "I said closed the hatch now." Benson closes the hatch not knowing what else to do but accept it, the captain walks away before passing out from the pain in his back.

Commander Rose Marie Crane having to be worried totally, since she had not heard from Lee in a while, she decided to call the Control Room.

"Control Room." Using the private line for where radio shack is located. "Sparks this Commander Rose Marie Crane can I speak with Captain Crane?"

"Commander I just received word that the captain has been taken to sick bay, something about passing out on the lower levels, do you wish to speak with Commander Morton?"

Sparks asked with concern.

"No, that is fine, I will head for sickbay to find out." She walked out of her quarters at a full run.

Meanwhile....Inside the crew's quarters.

Grady Benson having to be pissed that his friend had to die all because of an order to close the hatch and killed Clark from the flooding. It was at that moment Kowalski walked in looking exhausted after a very difficult day working his station.

He was in no mood for Grady Benson and his altitude, walking over to his bunk to lay down, he would later change his clothes.

Dr. Jamieson having to checking out the Lee Crane's back, their was a large bruise on the lower part of his disk area, Admiral Nelson and Rose Marie were waiting in Jamieson's office for a complete report.

"Well Doc!", as he shifted his position while sitting next to Lee's wife, he could see the stress on her face that Captain Lee Crane was hurt again.

"He will be fine Harriman, Lee has some damage to his lower disk area that has swelled to cause the pain, a few days will tell for when the muscle area of his back will give me a sign that he won't suffer with further damage." Doc said. "However we do have choices for when it comes to the medical field."

Giving the Admiral the numbers on the captain's vitals, along with an update on the crew members that were injured during the tidal wave.

Rose Marie spoke up at the moment, since it's only a few weeks after the last two flight tests. "Admiral, if I remember correctly, we also have the Hepler's medical date base that I can check for any type of medical cures that might help with Lee's medical condition." 

She pointed out to the doctor. "Rose Marie, thank you, see what your able to find out when your able to scan the date base?" He asked gently.

"I will sir." She listened further to the doctor and his list of other patents, Rose Marie left to go into the medical bay's computer sector code name Medical Miracles detach planet Hepler muscle tissue Cloning Cell."

It was about an hour later, she had an idea on what her plan would be having worked with gene cells on lab animals.

It was at this point since it was now late in the evening. She needed to get some much needed rest leaving just the tech in charge, Dr. Jamieson went off duty for the evening, along with the entire first and second watch.

Grady Benson came into sickbay, since he was a part time tech comes into the area for where Captain Crane having to be sound asleep from the medication, while Anders the third watch tech went to medical supplies for a few minutes, Benson had an syringe in his hand, as he injected the slow acting fluid that would kill the Captain within the next 24 to 36 hours.

He was able to get rid of the evidence and continue on with his watch.

Some 12 hours later....Captain Crane started to develop symptoms. Dr. Jamieson noticed that something was not right, he went to check with video feed that most or all of the personnel didn't know about.

Rose Marie awoke to the sound of a general alarm that was broadcast all over the submarine.

Admiral Nelson along with several of the Master Of Arms, Kowalski, Chief Sharkey, Patterson and others to search for Grady Benson for the attempted murder of Captain Lee Crane in Sick bay.

Grady Benson made the mistake of being in the wrong place, when Kowalski spotted him on the second level running down the stairs, when Kowalski told him to stop. Benson was able to fire off four shots with his pistol missing its mark. Kowalski screaming to the others that he found him before firing and hitting Benson both in the shoulder and leg to fall down the stairs.

Everyone showed up at the bottom of the stairs to find his body lifeless.

It was Sharkey to have turned the body over. Admiral Nelson gave the order to prepared the body to placed into the sea for burial.

THREE DAYS LATER.....Medical Update Log

From the journal of Commander Rose Marie Crane, please be advise that Captain Crane's medical condition has leveled out to normal. Cell replacement into the muscle area of the lower disc has showed mass improvement. 

Patient will be able to leave sickbay in a few days able to walk without any type of pain or swelling.

Admiral Nelson walked into Sickbay. Looking at the group watching a very happy Lee Crane taking his first steps since getting hurt. Rose Marie came over to the Admiral to say something. "Well sir, what do you think?"

"Well Lee, do you think your able to stand one days away from your beloved "Seaview"?

The look on his face was just priceless!

The end.


End file.
